


地下

by Bubblegum0



Category: Original Work
Genre: BDSM, Childbirth, Forced Pregnancy, Kidnapping, M/M, Mpreg, Torture, 囚禁, 延产, 纯生, 重口
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:27:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27555355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bubblegum0/pseuds/Bubblegum0
Summary: 初写于20年5月。灵感来自电影《房间》。
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	地下

**Author's Note:**

> 初写于20年5月。
> 
> 灵感来自电影《房间》。

他大概三天没有吃过一点东西了。几天来，唯一吞下的也只有自己产出的少量乳汁，如今红肿的乳头也早已挤不出丝毫液体了。他开始习惯贴在胃里的饥饿，渴觉却如同密密麻麻的小虫，啃噬着神经。

他发现自己的目光已经无法从自来水龙头移开了，不禁有些后悔几小时前将零星尿液浪费在蹲坑里。他拿不准足月孕夫在极度脱水的情况下还会不会尿频。

之前都是男人给他带来每天的饮用水和食物。男人人近中年，身材发福、样貌普通，有着圆而大的鼻头，因为深度近视而总是有些眼神涣散。第一次遇到男人时，他还是个高中生，站在路边为对方指着路，丝毫想不到这个恶魔很快就会成为自己夜夜的梦魇。

男人会从天花板上开的小窗下来，脚下的绳梯只有来时才会放下来。男人会先将手上一个装着食物和水的塑料袋甩到水泥地板上，然后径直分开他的双腿，将他按在在那张简陋的小床上就是狠狠地操，直操得床板嘎吱作响。只有在这个狭小的地下国度里，男人才能当上一霎的国王，行使他被地上世界打压的微不足道的那点儿男性尊严。

袋子里永远都没有避孕套。他被骗来半年后就怀上了第一胎。在那之前，他刚刚试遍了所有逃离的方法，终于意识到这里当真是天衣无缝的“囚房”，出于绝望研究起了自我了结的方法。而新生命的到来成了地下无比罕有的光束。他把辛苦编起的那根结实的麻绳冲下了下水道，开始时不时地抚摸自己日渐圆润的肚子，脸上浮现出希冀的笑容。

奇怪的是，他怀胎之后，男人来得反而更勤了，甚至会一天下来好几次。好在腹中胎儿还算健壮，男人在他体内泄得也快了很多。几个月眨眼过去，他被产痛折磨得抱着肚子在小床上滚来滚去，而男人在一旁死死盯着他，沉默地手淫着。他足足痛呼了几个小时，终于生下了孩子后便晕了过去。醒来时，婴儿已经不见了。男人告诉他，已经被扔到孤儿院去了。“你不会真的还想在这里养大个孩子吧？”

不出三个月，他又一次怀上了男人的孩子。第二胎生了个男婴。这次，他躺在一床棕血与羊水中，在彻底失去意识之前听到了他的宝宝细软的哭声，也影影绰绰地看到了男人抄起枕头用力捂在那个皮肤还发红的婴儿身上。刚刚生产完的他没有丝毫力气，只能眼睁睁地看着那个小小的生命湮没在柔软的枕头里。

他终于懂了，“孤儿院”只是个张口即来的谎言，指代的大概是男人家花园里的深深泥土。男人不会让任何一个地下室出生的孩子活下来。可是同时，男人又无可救药地迷恋他膨隆的孕腹和生产时的痛苦面容，会永远无条件保证他的胎儿瓜熟蒂落。

洞悉这些之后，他尽力躲避起一切受孕的机会。若是不幸又被浓精灌满了小腹，也会在男人走后仔细地清理干净。

可就算他再谨慎，还是无法阻挡命运的玩笑。十个月前，他对着洗手池绝望地吐了个昏天黑地，心如明镜般透彻：自己是又有了男人的孩子。

他尝试着在胚胎成型前扼杀掉这个不幸的孩子。刚意识到自己又怀孕了后，他偷偷在地下室蛙跳了一整天，跳到双腿发颤也不敢停下。怀胎三个月时，他第一次用双腿缠上男人的腰，期待激烈的床事能让胎儿早早夭折。四个月时，他用旧床单将微凸的小腹层层裹住，一手拿着一头，闭上眼睛用力拉扯。五个月时，男人终于发现了他束在床单之下、正以惊人速度壮大的孕肚。震怒的男人拿出了他刚来到地下时曾领教过的刑具。他被五花大绑，双手悬空吊着。而带着男人十成十怒气的马鞭破开空气，狠狠打在他圆鼓鼓的白肚子上，留下一道道艳色的血痕。他痛得脸上血色尽失，嘴角却勾起一个虚弱的笑容。这下总算能流掉了。

男人恨他笑得恶毒，钳住他的下巴，强行喂下了一颗强力保胎药。

那之后的第二天，塑料袋里只有饮用水和药丸。男人解释说保胎药丸太贵了，只能用吃的来抵消了。他看着男人发青的眼底，蓬乱的头发，心知男人极有可能是失业了。

幸好之后尽管袋子里偶尔也会没有食物，大体上总还不至于饿得他饥肠辘辘。只是他除了挺着的大肚，全身都变得更为纤弱了，根根肋骨排开在孕腹之上，冷青色的静脉在幽暗灯光下越发清晰。

男人下来的时间也真的变多了。地下室里没有时钟，他只能靠男人来的时间判断白天黑夜。就像男人的频繁造访会让他分不清过了一天还是一个小时，眼下，男人久久未到也彻底打乱了他的时间感。

他回想着，男人最后一次来的时候看上去的确不太一样。目眦欲裂，喘着粗气，将他在床上操了几次便泄得很快，狼狈地离开之前还深深望了他一眼。他无暇去管这一眼是什么意义，只拖着被干得隐隐发疼的肚子，打开塑料袋一看，里面只有一颗药丸。

他原以为这不过和之前一样，第二天男人来时总会带上他的吃的喝的。

他不知道男人已经在外面的世界被警方逮捕，谋杀的罪名一旦成立会令男人坐上不知多少年的牢。

男人原本是想将那个少年也骗进他的地下巢穴里，替代如今地下那株颜色渐败的夏花。不料少年刚搭上男人的车，便拒绝了递来的饮料，一双黑白分明的眼珠子有着匿在礼貌背后的嫌恶。倒不是他看穿了饮料早被男人用针筒注射进了浓度正好的迷药，而纯粹只是厌恶男人在瓶上留下的油腻指纹。男人的杀念起在一瞬间。两小时后，少年被抛在野草中，已无生机的大腿内侧缓缓流着血与精的混合物。男人将车一路开回了家，车窗上仍开着桃花般的团团血点。

男人知道自己马上就要东窗事发了。他想到了地下的男孩。仍是风华正茂的年纪，却因为自己而只能染上枯谢颜色。想到他还在不为人知地怀着自己的种，大腹便便的样子，男人心头又涌起了暴烈的情感。与其在自己不在的时候让他的小孕夫无趣地饿死、渴死，干枯在地下，不如加一些扣人心弦的悲剧美感。

男人留下了一颗胶囊。外观还与普通的保胎胶囊如出一辙，里头却被男人换了烈性催产药粉。一旦吞下这颗胶囊，不过多久便会发动剧烈的宫缩，若是久久不能产下腹中胎儿，药中的霸道毒素便会一点点摧毁母体器官。

终于，他不喝生水的心理防线也宣告崩溃。他张开干裂发白的嘴唇，闭上眼睛，旋开龙头，一瞬间错觉嘴里流入了天堂。他大口大口地将自来水吞了下去，几道没被嘴接住的水流顺着他的下颚线一路下滑，先是洇湿了他耸动着的喉结，又是渗透了他身上的破旧T恤。清清凉凉的液体不停地灌到了空荡荡的胃袋里，等他终于喝饱了的时候，本就规模不小的肚子又涨大了一些。

他喝得太快太急，作为长拘地下的足月孕夫也没有力气擦干自己被凉水打湿的上半身，很快便着了凉，肠胃也“咕噜咕噜”地抗议起来。

他只能慢慢地踱到“卫生间”里。说是卫生间，其实只是一个被帘子隔开的小空间，地上有一个男人在他来地下之前就挖好的简陋蹲坑。他扶着自己巨大的肚子，双腿颤颤巍巍地蹲了下去，秀气的眉毛因为体内阵阵翻江倒海般的疼痛而蹙了起来，只得一遍遍细细揉着大肚。

上完厕所，他感觉稍好了些，刚侧身倒在床上准备歇息一会，一种更为尖锐的腹痛又出现了。不幸的是，两次生产的经验也没能让他对熟悉的宫缩多些抵抗力。刚刚被水滋润过的声带震颤起来，发出几声低沉的痛呼。  
他努力支起了身子，因疼痛而颤抖着的手在床边的袋子里摸索了一会儿才寻到了那颗胶囊。  
他将这颗淡粉色的胶囊放在掌心，盯着看了一会儿。  
他想起男人以前无意提起过这种安胎药有增厚胎膜、延长产期的副作用。而这次怀孕他也已经吃了太多这种胶囊了。按他的估摸，离自己正常的预产期已经过了快一个月了，直到今天肚子才终于作动起来就足以说明问题。  
想到这里，他有些害怕生产时会出现久久生不下来的场面。但眼下的宫缩疼痛过于磨人，掌中小小一粒胶囊却只要一吞便能立竿见影，让肚子重归脆弱的平静。

他还是将胶囊吞了下去。


End file.
